Reflexes
by Phoenix Vengeance
Summary: AU of the reunion scene of "Stolen Earth" still - with the Dalek but something different happened. May develop for another chapter. R&R!


Author's Notes: An odd title I know but I thought that with everything that Rose had been through she would have better reflexes and be a bit more alert even in her state of happiness. So this is how I thought the ending should have been. Enjoy!

Reflexes

by Phoenix

Interrogating Donna of what she remembered of her meeting with Rose in that parallel universe wished that she had been a bit more specific instead of talking in riddles, like he did most of the time. Something that she must have picked up from him as he listened closely to what Donna said. Her next words confused him though.

"Why don't you ask her that for yourself," nodding her head towards the end of the street that the Doctor's back was against a smile on her face as she saw who it was walking towards them.

Hope welled up in him with her words, turned slowly around to see a figure walking towards the two at a slow pace as if uncertain of what to do. Staring in amazement at what he was seeing, the one thing that he had been wanting in the whole universe was there right in front of him, Rose.

Many thoughts were going through his mind mainly it being that this was impossible but everything that had happened so far was impossible so he couldn't really argue. But right here and now here she was a smile on her face making in smile in return. Racing towards her, legs on autopilot as she ran too, as quickly as possible just wanting to be back in his arms that she had missed for so long the very moment that she had been waiting for for over twenty years and nothing was going to stop her.

As the two neared each other Rose saw at the field of her vision a Dalek turning around knew that the Doctor would be killed if she didn't act now.

"Duck!" she shouted, locking her gun onto the lone figure of the Dalek

Quickly reacting to her words fell to the ground as a beam of light shoot over his form before a mini-explosion was heard as he lifted his hands from his head to see the charred remains of the Dalek top, looked over to his side to see Rose with her large gun pointed towards the Dalek.

Letting her gun fall to her side raced over to the Doctor, dropping to her knees next to his figure ignoring his shock of what she had done and that she was here, living and breathing right next to him breaking all the laws of space and time that had been around since the creation.

"Blimey that was close!" Rose breathed as she checked him over for any injuries glad to see that he was unarmed. If she hadn't reacted quicker…well she was happy that had such quick reflexes. Smiling back at him before wrapping her arms around his form whispered into his ear, "You have got to be more careful or what would we do without you," shaking her head before pulling him to his feet.

Grinning at her elated as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him, "Ah I don't know but I think that you could easily fill my boots," pulling her closer until both of them were barely an inch apart, eyes locked onto each other taking no notice to the world around them.

"Hello," the only words that came to mind as he memorized her appearance in front of him noticing that she had changed a lot since he last saw her. The last time he thought that he would ever see her.

Staring into his darkened brown eyes grinned replied, "Hello, Doctor."

Unable to take it anymore pulled Rose close to him, kissing her deeply surprising her before she returned the kiss, feeling that it was forever as they slowly parted away from each other with smaller kisses.

Running a hand through her hair the both of them smiling stared her straight in the eye said, "Rose Tyler, I love you and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you how I felt about you sooner," pulling her tight into his arms again.

A tear fell down her cheek being absorbed by the material from his suit as she heard the words that she had been waiting for so long to hear lifted her head from his chest, pulling him in to a deep kiss again as they enjoyed their reunion.

Separating from their kiss started walking down the street the Doctor looking forward to introducing Rose to Donna, his newest companion held each others hand enjoying the familiarity. Though there was the fate of the world on their hand both knew that they would be able to get through this.

'_I have her back and I'm not going to let her go this time,'_ he thought slinging an arm around her waist as he saw suddenly Jack appear running towards them, tightening his grip upon the blond in his arm as she looked up to him with a grin on her face said to the four people, "Let's save the world."

Mirroring her grin as they both listened to what had happened with him as they walked into the TARDIS onward to their awaiting fate.

The End


End file.
